


Prophesy Poem

by RheatheHadley



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon, Destiny, Gen, Poetry, Sad, Season/Series 05, Spoilers, but doesn't have to be, could be slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheatheHadley/pseuds/RheatheHadley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story told in rhyme of our favorite King and Warlock, their shared destiny, and that last episode which I know made all of us cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophesy Poem

In those days of myth and magic,  
Sorcerers would come and wreak havoc,  
Arthur would barely escape the knife,  
Merlin had to come and save his life,   
With Arthur in danger nothing stood in his way,  
Merlin was always there to save the day,  
Then one day his magic was taken,  
He thought his destiny was forsaken,   
He traveled to the crystal cave,  
He didn’t know Arthur was going to his grave,  
To Arthur’s side he returned,  
Using his magic to defend the destiny he’d earned,   
But he had just missed the fight,  
He tried to save Arthur with all his might,  
He knew Arthur’s condition was tragic,  
Not seeing another opportunity, he told him about his magic,  
At first Arthur was utterly disgusted,  
He felt he had been lied to and not trusted,  
It wasn’t until his lips turned an alarming shade of blue,  
That he uttered a heart breaking thank you,  
He told Merlin that it didn’t matter if people thought he was strange,   
No matter what they said he wasn’t to change,  
Just as his life was leaving,  
“Hold Me” he said, though it sounded like he was pleading,  
It was Merlin’s destiny to protect him from harm,  
But he died that day in Merlin’s arms,  
Merlin sat and cried and cried,  
He said that Arthur shouldn’t have died,  
“When Albion needs him," said the dragon,  
“Arthur will rise again”,   
Merlin would wait for a thousand years,   
During that time he would shed many more tears,  
He would never be able to forget,  
The day that was his biggest regret,  
He would wait to rejoice and sing,  
Until he would be reunited with his Once and Future King.


End file.
